Modern transmitting architectures and mobile radio chips use polar modulators. The phase of the modulated RF signal is modulated via a DPLL (digital phase locked loop) and the amplitude with a high-frequency DAC mixer (DAC -digital to analog converter). A basic problem in a polar modulator is that modulation errors occur at zero crossings in the constellation diagram or the modulation spectrum is softened. During the zero crossing in the constellation diagram, a phase jump of 180° is necessitated, which cannot be processed by the DPLL. Further, the HF-DAC can only provide positive signals.